


Будет весело, сказал Джей-Джей

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Устроим шоу, сказал Джей-Джей, будет весело, сказал Джей-Джей. А потом развел Юру на слабо





	Будет весело, сказал Джей-Джей

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018.  
> Автор вдохновлялся [этой картинкой](http://i3.imageban.ru/out/2017/11/12/82be608c5a6a5de36550275fb6eb078d.jpg). Много мата; Джей-Джей шипперит кумыс.

Устроим шоу, сказал Джей-Джей, будет весело, сказал Джей-Джей. Юра смотрел на лед и на трибуны и представления не имел, каким боком это должно быть весело.

Ну, разве что Джей-Джей поржет, конечно, сука.

Справедливости ради, Юра сам позволил себя в это втянуть. Это бесило отдельно — он ничего не мог поделать с той своей частью, что так легко велась на слабо. Прямо как на гала после финала Гран-При в Сочи. До сих пор стремно вспоминать. 

Ничто не предвещало пиздеца. Просто Жан-Жак Леруа в межсезонье устраивает в своем Торонто ледовое шоу в честь защиты кого-то от кого-то. Детей младше четырех лет от детей старше четырех лет, как сказал Виктор. Отабек, правда, потом сказал, что это благотворительное шоу с целью сбора средств на лечение детей, больных каким-то-там-дозом, Юра под дулом пистолета не смог бы это воспроизвести, но проникся, потому что говорил Отабек это низким своим голосом, с легкой ноткой укоризны, мол, там дети больные, а вы тут шуткуете.

— Денег, то есть, не заплатят? — спросил Юра у Отабека, типа он весь такой циничный русский. Отабек смотрел на него сквозь камеру скайпа и всем лицом говорил — Юра, не выебывайся, я знаю, что ты не такой. Ничего вслух не сказал, но Юра все равно рассмеялся и погладил пальцами экран — Отабеку же не видно, что он там делает.

В какой момент благотворительное ледовое шоу превратилось в костюмированное, Юра не уловил — возможно, с самого начала было, а он прослушал. Но вроде как Джей-Джей созвал туда до черта этих самых больных детишек, и для них требовалось сделать красочное шоу. 

— Это чо, — спросил он у Джей-Джея — у них был международный конференс-колл по скайпу, телемост, бля, Канада-Россия-Казахстан-Таиланд-Япония, — программу еще отдельную ставить, ты не охренел вообще? 

— Сделаешь на ее основе себе короткую потом! — подал ценный совет Джей-Джей, и Юра порадовался, что звонок без видео, хоть не видно этой рожи дебильной во весь экран. — Вот Отабек уже придумал, да, Бек?

— Да? — заинтересовался Юра. — А что? Бека, расскажи!

— Не рассказывай! — завопил Джей-Джей, но спор продолжить не удалось — Никифоров заголосил, что это прекрасно и что он только что придумал им с «Юууууури» костюмы и поставит программу вот прям завтра же.

— Долбоебы, — с чувством сообщил Юра и отключился. А потом позвонил Отабеку и попробовал расколоть.

— Неа, — Отабек улыбался. — Хочу, чтобы был сюрприз. Образ такой… необычный для меня.

— Господи, ты ж не выйдешь Малефисентой, как Гоша? — испугался Юра. Отабек заржал.

А на следующий день Юре позвонил Джей-Джей. Юра изумленно взирал на экран несколько секунд, потом ответил на звонок.

— Чего тебе?

— У меня есть идея для твоего костюма, — просиял Джей-Джей.

— Нахуй иди, — посоветовал Юра по-русски.

— Это ты меня сейчас послал? — догадался Джей-Джей. — Дай сказать-то сначала.

— У тебя две минуты, — мрачно заявил Юра, прекрасно понимая, что этот хуй не отвяжется.

— Харли Квин.

— Нахуй иди.

— А кто говорил, что Марго Робби деревянная и что справился бы лучше нее?

— Я про Тоню говорил! — вызверился Юра. — При чем тут Харли Квин вообще? Она что, тоже на коньках катается?

— Не-е-ет, Юрий! — радостно возразил Джей-Джей. — Ты сказал буквально следующее: Марго Робби деревянная и катается как бревно, я бы справился с ролью Тони лучше, да и вообще с любой ее ролью, хоть и не актер.

Юра раздраженно цыкнул. Что-то такое он действительно говорил — и наверняка после очередной гала. Что ж за жизнь-то, бокал шампанского — и он уже несет или делает херню. Кацудон тогда хоть прилично накидался, у него оправдание есть.

— Я не буду наряжаться в Харли Квин, — заявил он решительно. Джей-Джей пожал плечами.

— Боишься?

— Что-о-о?

— Ну, боишься, — он снова передернул плечами. — Девчонкой будут дразнить и все такое…

— Я ничего не боюсь, — ощетинился Юра.

— После твоей показательной на ФГП я думал, что ты готов менять образ, — заметил Джей-Джей. — Но ты, похоже, снова вернулся к имиджу нежного ангела. Ладно, удачи тебе с этим, Юрий. 

И отключился, оставив Юру со жгучим желанием швырнуть ноутбук в стену. Было бы здорово позвонить Отабеку — тот всегда умел успокоить. Но в Питере уже шел второй час ночи, в Алматы четыре утра…

Он маялся два дня. Картинка не выходила из головы. Вообще-то Юра напиздел, конечно, про Марго Робби, она ему в образе Харли Квин нравилась, а что в роли Тони каталась херово, ну так она ж не фигуристка. Дома, вертясь перед зеркалом, скалил зубы в усмешке, пытался собрать волосы в два хвоста — они разваливались. Тогда Юра сделал один высоко на затылке — вышло лихо. Покрасить цветным лаком — хорошо будет. 

Нахуй все, решил Юра. Нужно удивлять публику, как сказал бы Виктор. И, не советуясь ни с кем, заказал себе наряд — шорты, майку и лосины, замаскированные под драные чулки.

А потом пошел с идеей программы к Якову. Выслушал десятиминутный ор, позвал на помощь Барановскую, интуитивно зная, что она встанет на его сторону — и не ошибся. Она окинула его острым взглядом, кивнула.

— Дерзайте, Юра. Это смелый и оригинальный образ… для мальчика.

Отабеку он не рассказал. Хотел, даже позвонил, и они проговорили полчаса, и Юра даже сообщил, что придумал себе образ и программу для шоу, и Отабек так и вцепился в его лицо своим пронзительным черным взглядом — у Юры всякий раз было ощущение, что его вскрывают, но не больно или страшно, а как-то… приятно, что ли.

Но Отабек не спросил, а Юра не стал говорить. В конце концов, он ведь тоже не знал, что тот катает.

С Отабеком вообще было странно. С одной стороны, они друзья — Отабека Юра называл своим лучшим другом, если лучшим может быть единственный, конечно, и очень надеялся, что у Отабека так же, — с другой, у Юры постоянно было ощущение, что они что-то не договаривают. Вроде вот треплются по скайпу о всяком: о тренировках, о прокатах, о музыке, а потом Отабек замолкает и смотрит, и Юра почему-то под этим взглядом всякий раз вспоминает Барселону — ночь в клубе, посиделки у моря и, конечно, чертову показательную. Он тогда был на таком адреналине, что ничего толком не видел и не чувствовал, потом пересматривал записи и поражался — как это они так все четко без единой репетиции? И думал — ведь его пальцы были у Отабека во рту, так странно. Он должен бы помнить это ощущение. А не помнит. Чертов адреналин.

С программой ему помогла Барановская — выходило хорошо, Юра решил, что надо будет взять ее на новый сезон на короткую. 

— Мужские элементы в ее образе смотрятся лучше, — заявила Барановская, пока Юра прыгал у нее в студии. — Жестче. Это хорошо, образ-то жесткий. Вам нужна будет бита, Юра. Надувная, я думаю. Выйдете с ней на лед, потом отбросите.

— Тетя Лиля, — не выдержал Юра, — вы что, фанатка ДиСи? 

— Нет, — оскорбленно выпрямилась Лилия, — я предпочитаю Марвел. Но образ Харли Квин отлично подходит для воплощения на сцене… в смысле, на льду. Он яркий.

Вот же блин, подумал Юра, ей же сто лет уже, она должна любить советские фильмы и вот это все. Это была одна из тех мыслей, которыми немедленно захотелось поделиться с Отабеком — но нельзя, секретность надо блюсти. 

Костюм свой он получил на руки в день отъезда и примерить его смог только уже будучи в Торонто. И тогда-то Юре стало стремно.

Он стоял в своем номере перед зеркалом и осознавал, что выходит провокативно — куда хуже, чем с Мэднесом. Мечта педофила какая-то. Лосины туго обтягивали ноги, шорты сидели на заднице как влитые. Он еще и заказал их аутентично короткими и сейчас слегка побаивался смотреть на себя сзади. И daddy’s little monster, твою ж так-то… 

— Русские не сдаются, — пробормотал Юра и понадеялся, что под макияжем не будет видно, как он краснеет.

И вот сейчас он ждал своего выхода на лед — сразу за Пхичитом, который катался в костюме Тигры (Юра немножко ему завидовал), — думал, не поломает ли он психику больным детишкам, а заодно осознавал всем собой, что выйдет сейчас на лед с голой жопой. Ну, то есть, не с голой, конечно, лосины же. Но все равно… И Отабек куда-то делся. Они виделись накануне вечером — Отабек только прилетел, и все, что Юра успел — это помацать его в холле гостиницы. А сегодня не видел. 

— Ты кое-что забыл! — возвестил отвратительно жизнерадостный голос у Юры над ухом. Он обернулся и увидел, что Джей-Джей протягивает ему какую-то ленточку.

— Как же заебал ты, — вздохнул Юра по-русски. — Что это?

— Чокер, — с укором в голосе сказал Джей-Джей. — Ты забыл? У Харли на шее.

Юра и правда забыл. Действительно, было же у нее, чокер с надписью. Он протянул руку, чтобы забрать у Джей-Джея ленту, а тот вдруг сам полез надевать, и Юра шарахнулся, едва не вписавшись в бортик.

— Ты ебанулся совсем, что ли? Руки убери!

Джей-Джей засмеялся и отдал ему чокер, Юра застегнул его и в этот момент увидел Отабека. Вернее, это была просто фигура в длинной робе с капюшоном, точно такая же была на самом Юре, чтобы костюм не светить, — но Юра все равно сразу же узнал его, а заодно понял, что Отабек смотрит прямо на него. Юра помахал ему, моментально забыв про Джей-Джея, и хотел уже подойти, но тут закончился номер Пхичита, и Юра решил не отвлекаться.

Пхичит откланялся, со льда собрали игрушки и цветы, голос в динамиках зарычал что-то на неразборчивом канадском английском — Юра различил только свое имя. Трибуны приветственно взревели, Юра снял чехлы и ступил на лед. И уже там небрежно скинул робу, легко замахнулся битой, уложил ее на плечо. Оскалился и покатился к центру катка.

Трибуны визжали. Юра, раскинув руки, прокатился навстречу этому визгу, сделал небольшой кружок. Отвесил шутовской поклон, отбросил биту подальше — не наехать бы на нее. И встал, подбоченясь и улыбаясь широкой, дикой улыбкой.

Программа, конечно, была черновая, но они с Фельцманом и Лилией с самого начала так решили, не показывать же все на благотворительном шоу, да и сложные прыжки не нужны, небось никто оценивать не будет. Вместо этого Юра постарался добавить артистичности: гримасничал, улыбался, рассылал воздушные поцелуи, подъезжал к самой трибуне, где сидели эти несчастные больные детишки и чуть ли руки не жал. Девичий визг на трибунах едва не заглушал музыку. В общем и целом, подумал Юра, застывая в центре катка, когда музыка стихла, это и правда весело. Он даже не устал. Сделал книксен, подъехал к своей бите, подобрал, а когда распрямился, увидел, что у входа на каток стоит Отабек, все еще одетый в робу. Заулыбавшись, Юра поехал к нему.

В этот момент Отабек, не дожидаясь его, шагнул на лед. И точно так же, как Юра, скинул робу.

Юра поскользнулся и едва не шлепнулся на задницу. Синие штаны, фиолетовый плащ — он без шуток в этом собрался кататься? Грудь разрисована… пусть это будет майка такая, не мог же он в натуре себя разрисовать… и макияж. 

Отабек подъехал к нему, глядя пристально, исподлобья. Потом вдруг изогнулся весь в каком-то нелепом низком поклоне. Выпрямился, вскинул руку ко рту — на кисти была нарисована усмешка. Юра понял, что перестал дышать, а Отабек протянул вторую руку, взял Юрину, поднес к губам, вроде как поцеловать.

Ор на трибунах стоял такой, что Юре казалось, будто он сейчас оглохнет. Наверняка они двое уже ответственны за парочку оргазмов. Парочку десятков. Отабек смотрел на него, вгрызаясь взглядом, и Юра сообразил, что они у всех на глазах. Надо играть. Он изобразил кокетливую улыбочку, тут же прикрыл губы ладонью, похлопал ресницами. Отабек, словно чего-то такого ждал, подал ему локоть, Юра уцепился и даже на мгновение прижался к нему, вроде как голову на плечо уложил. Трибуны заходились от восторга.

Отабек довез его до выхода, снова поклонился. И спиной вперед, не сводя с Юры глаз, заскользил по льду.

Откатал он как бог, Юра как-то даже не ожидал. То есть он знал, что Отабек охуенно катается, но вот в таком виде, в шоу, его еще не наблюдал. Это даже не столько на прокат походило, сколько на танец, и было это что-то, чего Юра у Отабека раньше не замечал. Сделал бы такое Виктор — Юра бы сказал, что выебывается. Сделал бы такое Гоша — что хуйней страдает. С Кацудоном так вообще все ясно — прыжки свои хуевые маскирует. 

А Отабек играл роль. Великолепно играл, Юра чуть пальцы грызть не начал. Был бы финал Гран-При — по компонентам обошел бы всех, наверное, думал он. Вот же… тайное оружие Казахстана. Юра тихо фыркнул.

Закончил Отабек, раскинувшись на льду, под умирающее “ха-ха-ха”. Тут же поднялся, изобразил поклон. На лед летели привычные мишки. Вот щас как оторвет какому-нибудь из них голову, мысленно фыркнул Юра. Джокер, блядь. Шутник.

Трибуны орали. Отабек раскинул руки и чуть откинулся назад, будто говоря — еще, давайте еще. Юра заулыбался. А потом различил в криках скандирование: “Харли Квин! Харли Квин!”

Отабек, похоже, услышал это тоже. Развернулся, ища взглядом Юру. 

— Это тебя зовут.

Юра обернулся на лыбящегося Джей-Джея.

— Ты! Ты сделал это нарочно!

Тот не ответил, только расфыркался. Наплевав на него, Юра снова стянул чехлы и вышел на лед. Подъехал к Отабеку, тот взял его за руку. Они сделали круг вдоль бортика, потом Отабек открыл перед Юрой дверцу, и они сошли с катка вместе. 

Голос в динамиках что-то снова заговорил. Юра потянулся за своей робой — и обнаружил, что Отабек все еще держит его за руку. Взгляд у него был пристальный, пронзительный — знакомый взгляд на незнакомом, раскрашенном лице.

— Чего, Бек? — спросил Юра, все еще улыбаясь. Эйфория вскипала в нем, как шампанское, пузыриками, и он даже на Джей-Джея уже не злился.

— Юра, — проговорил Отабек медленно, словно отмирая. — Твой наряд… почему?

Юра фыркнул.

— Да этот дебилоид меня на слабо развел, прикинь? Бек, пусти, я до робы не дотягиваюсь.

— А? — Отабек посмотрел на их руки, спешно разжал пальцы. — Прости.

— Сам тоже оденься, замерзнешь.

— В этом — нет, не замерзну, — тон у Отабека все еще был какой-то приторможенный. Отходняк у него такой после выступления, что ли? Юра, накинув робу, повернулся к нему.

— В длинном кататься, Бек, да ты ебнутый совсем, — Юра раздернул полы его плаща. — Охуеть, ты в натуре голый.

— Это для шоу, — Отабек перехватил его запястье. — Потом я его укорочу и майку надену вниз…

Он снова посмотрел на их руки, потом на каток, где уже катался Джей-Джей в образе какой-то жар-птицы или еще чего подобного, Юра не понял. Мотнул головой.

— Юра, пойдем в раздевалку.

— А ты не хочешь на этого клоуна смотреть, что ли? — спросил Юра. Но Отабек уже шел, практически волоча его за собой. — Чувак, ты мне так руку оторвешь.

— Он тебе сказал? — не реагируя на замечание, спросил Отабек.

— Сказал что? Что ты Джокер? Не, он меня просто на слабо развел, что я в образе Харли не выйду. Я и не знал, что у тебя, пока ты робу не снял, охуел как пиздец по всей длине… Бек, — Юра решительно развернулся к нему, когда они оказались в раздевалке. — Все в порядке? Ты какой-то не такой.

— Я не ожидал, Юра, — произнес Отабек и наконец разжал свой железный захват. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть… вот таким.

Юра приподнял брови. Ухмыльнулся широко и нагло.

— И как? 

— Охуеть, Юра, — искренне ответил Отабек. — Невероятно.

Юра оскалился шире, подбоченился, провел рукой по бедру, потом не выдержал — фыркнул. И тут же замер под тяжелым взглядом Отабека. Стало неуютно. Что не так-то?

— Вообще, выходит, у нас парные костюмы, да? — тут до Юры дошло. — Бля, а я первым выступал! Теперь выглядит так, как будто ты у меня идею спер. Твою мать! — он расстроенно упал на скамью. — Бека, прости! Я же не знал. А этот мудень ведь знал, какого хера он это сделал? — он вскинул встревоженный взгляд на Отабека. — Это же он не затем, чтобы тебя подставить? Вы же вроде нормально общались…

Отабек опустился на скамейку напротив, потер лоб, слегка размазав надпись “Damaged”.

— Нет, Юр, не думаю, что у него были такие намерения.

— А какие тогда? — спросил Юра, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться. — На хера такие шутки шутить? 

Отабек вскинул на него внимательный взгляд.

— А ты не догадываешься?

— Нет, — удивился Юра. Глаза Отабека обшарили его лицо, спустились на шею.

— Это ведь то, что он тебе перед выходом дал? 

Юра потрогал шею, вспомнив о чокере.

— Да, я забыл об этой штуке, а он приволок.

— Вы смотрелись как парочка.

— Что-о-о?

Юра уставился на Отабека, который выглядел так, словно уже жалеет о вырвавшихся словах.

— Бека, ты, блядь, соображаешь, что несешь?

Отабек медленно выдохнул. Потом наклонился и принялся расшнуровывать коньки.

— Прости, — услышал Юра его голос. — Я сказал хрень. Извини, я что-то немного не в себе. Видимо, — он фыркнул, — вжился в роль.

— По методу Джареда Лето? — пошутил Юра, облегченно выдохнув. — Ладно, чего ты, Бек. Весело же вышло. Зрители писали кипятком.

Отабек стянул коньки и выпрямился. Наконец-то он улыбался.

— Не писали. И не кипятком.

— Да ну тебя, — заржал Юра. Потом откинулся на шкафчики и протянул Отабеку руку, второй добывая из кармана робы телефон. — Иди сюда. Должна же от этого всего быть польза.

Улыбка сошла с лица Отабека, он нахмурился.

— Юра, — тихо проговорил он, — ты уверен?

— Конечно, — удивился Юра. Телефон наконец-то нашелся в безразмерном кармане, и Юра потащил его наружу. — Давай, иди ко мне.

Отабек как-то странно, рвано выдохнул. Чуть помедлив, плавно, гибко соскользнул со скамьи — и вдруг оказался стоящим на коленях перед Юрой. В следующее мгновение его ладонь легла Юре на шею, вторая — на бедро, а потом Отабек его поцеловал.

Телефон с глухим стуком упал на пол. Юра от изумления открыл рот, и язык Отабека осторожно скользнул внутрь, прошелся нежно по нижней губе с внутренней стороне. Его прикрытые глаза были прямо перед Юриными, ресницы щекотно касались лица.

Юра резко выдохнул, сообразив вдруг, что все это время сдерживал дыхание, и Отабек отстранился, глядя на него вопросительно.

— Я селфи хотел сделать совместное, — голос вышел больше похожим на писк. Несколько мгновений Отабек смотрел на него непонимающе, потом судорожно вздохнул и качнулся назад, садясь на пятки.

— Селфи, — выдавил он из себя. — Блядь.

Он закрыл лицо руками, и Юра завороженно уставился на ухмылку на тыльной стороне ладони.

— Юра, прости, — глухо проговорил Отабек в ладони. — Я… я неправильно тебя понял. 

Юра кивнул несколько раз, не сводя с него взгляда. Потом увидел, как Отабек отстраняется еще, явно собираясь встать и наверняка уйти, и прянул, сгребая его за лацкан плаща.

— Нет, погоди!

Рывок вышел слишком сильным, Отабек полетел вперед и наверняка впечатал бы их обоих в шкафчики, если бы не выставил руку. Они едва не стукнулись носами, глаза Отабека, широко распахнутые, оказались прямо перед Юриными.

— Что это было? — спросил Юра шепотом. Отабек почему-то пожал плечами. Потом ответил — тоже шепотом:

— Я тебя люблю.

Юре показалось, что пальцы на вороте плаща сводит судорогой. Он смотрел в лицо Отабека, мелко глотая воздух. 

— И Леруа знает? — задал он самый дебильный вопрос из всех возможных. Отабек кивнул. — Так он нарочно… парочкой нас сделал, — Юра сжал пальцы сильнее. — Типа мне, тупому, толстый намек.

— Ты не тупой, — возразил Отабек.

— А какой? — спросил Юра.

— Красивый, — ответил Отабек. — Талантливый. Самый лучший. — И вдруг заговорил, словно слова полились из него: — Я когда увидел тебя в клубе… и потом, когда ты катал свою показательную, Юра, Юра, какой ты был классный, какой красивый, какой огненный, ты сам был как музыка. Не могу… — он с силой выдохнул и уперся лбом в шкафчик над плечом Юры. — Прости меня, я все испортил…

— Перестань, — Юра вцепился ему в локоть, потянул на скамейку рядом с собой. — Подожди…

У него кружилась голова, в ней будто калейдоскоп вертелся, перещелкивая с одной красочной картинки на другую — закат над Парком Гуэль, кафе, выступления, холл гостиницы, клуб, пляж, показательная. Дрожащей рукой Юра нашарил на полу телефон, поднял его.

— Селфи, — проговорил он — голос его едва слушался. — Мы охуенно смотримся, нельзя это просрать. Потом у меня помада размажется.

— Почему? — удивился Отабек.

— По кочану, блядь, — Юра включил камеру, наставил на них, закинув вторую руку Отабеку на шею. Тот ошалело смотрел на него. — Бека, ну! В камеру же. И еблет сделай соответствующий. 

— Юр, — Отабек все еще смотрел на него, и глаза у него были совсем не казахского размера, — мне сейчас показалось… я тебя правильно понял, Юр? 

— Заткнись, — отрезал Юра, пристально глядя в камеру. Харли Квин не должна краснеть. — Давай, блядь, Бека, включай Джокера! 

Наконец-то Отабек перестал пялиться на него, сделал суровые щи, закрыл рукой нижнюю половину лица, уставился в камеру. Юра оскалился и высунул язык. И щелкнул несколько раз.

— Вот, — сказал он, откладывая телефон на скамейку. И повернулся к Отабеку. Тот снова смотрел этим своим… взглядом. Кто тут еще огненный. Ой, да ну, блядь, подумал Юра, положил ладонь ему на затылок и притянул к себе. И закрыл глаза на этот раз.

Помада и правда размазалась, причем частично по Отабеку.

— Круто так, — прошептал Юра и потер пальцем ему лоб, стирая надпись. Не нравилась она ему, не был Отабек поврежденным. 

Отабек смотрел на него каким-то потрясающе теплым взглядом, будто глазами обнимал. Руками тоже обнимал — буквально, и руки у него тоже были теплыми. У Юры слегка закружилась голова от перспектив.

— Но все-таки ебанутая парочка, — сказал он, поглаживая на этот раз подбородок Отабека. — Надо в следующий раз другую какую-нибудь скосплеить, какие-нибудь…

— Чужой и Хищник, — подсказал Отабек.

— ...отношения здорового человека, — закончил Юра. И ошарашенно уставился на Отабека. Тот прыснул. — Да ну нахуй тебя! — и Юра стукнул его в плечо, а Отабек сгреб его и, смеясь, повалил на пол. — Коньки хоть дай снять, маньяк! Прирежу ведь!

— Грозна моя Харли, — прошептал Отабек, глядя на него. И поцеловал снова.

И Юра успел подумать, что Джей-Джей не соврал, действительно вышло весело.

А потом ему стало не до мыслей.


End file.
